Kioku Soshitsu
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: the title means 'amnesia'. Heero is a little stubborn on a mission and just barely comes out alive. He has lost all memory of the english language, and can only speak in Japanese, but that's not all he's lost... Shounen Ai 1+2, later pairings possible
1. Lost memory

Mel: Well, this is certainly an odd idea, but since this is the beginning, I think I'll make it a little active!  
  
Tsuru: . I don't like where this is headed..  
  
Mel: Don't be such a party pooper! Besides, this should be fun!  
  
Tsuru: Only to a maniac like you.  
  
Mel: Hey!  
  
Disclaimer: Mel does not own gundam wing. She does, however, own her kick ass computer, her muse, and her wonderful Japanese-English, and Japanese- English English-Japanese dictionaries (yes, there is a difference. The first one only goes one way, and has neato little culture notes! ^_^)  
  
Tsuru:..  
  
Mel: I wanna write this! Let's hurry up and get started!  
  
Warnings: Very fast pace. It is extremely easy to get lost in this. Be careful! Oh, and there's Japanese with no official translation at the end of this chapter, and throughout the chapters to come. Be forewarned! Ooh! One more thing! Although it isn't too obvious now, there will be shounen ai in this fic! But I'm not going to tell you between who.. ^_^ I can't give away everything, now can I?  
  
Tsuru: Are you going to write or not?  
  
Mel: I am! But let me just say what the title means. It means amnesia!  
  
Tsuru: Well, that seemed important..  
  
Mel: Oh shush!  
  
  
  
Kioku S?shitsu  
  
Chapter one  
  
The battle was anything but in their favor. Duo just barely survived an attack from an MD by blowing up the one beside him, using the explosion to shoot himself out of the way of the energy blast.  
  
"Shit, Guys? Do you think we could get out of here? I don't think I can pull too many more of those and stay in one piece." Wufei pulled an MD in front of Heero, saving him from a cheap shot from behind.  
  
"I agree with Maxwell. This mission was a trap. We should get out of here, and prepare to retaliate." Heero continued to push his way through the Meccas, trying to get to the highly protected base.  
  
"You may retreat, but I will complete this mission." Quatre shoved one of his blades into an MD, then moved to help Trowa.  
  
"Heero, we can come back later. None of us were prepared for a long battle, especially not with MD around." Quatre paused to catch his breath. "Don't be foolish. We will come back when we're more prepared for this battle." Duo yelped in surprise as an explosion rocked Deathscythe off of his feet.  
  
"I'm not going to let you fight through this hell without me. You'd get yourself killed!" Heero continued to press toward his target. All he had to do was retrieve a piece of weaponry before it could be used against them.  
  
"If any of you stay, it is of your own free will. I am going to complete this mission." Another MD shot at Wing multiple times, narrowly missing the optics. Quatre let out an exasperated cry, and pushed his way toward the base.  
  
"I'm not letting you lose your life over a stupid mission. I'm going to finish this now!" In an effort to bring Heero to his senses, Quatre blew up the base, along with the weaponry inside. All of the MD had been controlled from within the base, so they began to short circuit.  
  
"My God!" Duo tried to move out of the way of an explosion, but found that he was trapped. When the first MD exploded, pieces of it sank into Deathscythe, messing up the controls. The second knocked the gundam to the ground, leaving Duo vulnerable to further attacks. "I can't move!"  
  
"Duo!" Heero saw one of the few MS they hadn't destroyed prepare to take advantage of Duo's problem. It leveled its beam cannon at Duo, and prepared to fire. Heero moved quickly between the offending MS and Duo.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Duo grabbed the controls and, and tried to get up. Electricity shot up his arms, and sent white hot pain lancing through his spine. "Heero! Move before you get yourself killed!" The MS fired, and sent Wing crashing into Deathscythe. The control panel shattered on impact, and a large shard buried itself in Duo's right shoulder. To make matters worse, the entire cockpit was coursing with electricity, jerking Duo's body in unnatural ways. His eyes widened in fear, then he blacked out.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
Duo groaned and opened his eyes, grateful for the room's insufficient lighting. He could sense that someone else was in the room, but he didn't dare turn his throbbing head to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, whoever's there, why don't you go get me some hot chocolate and 20 aspirin?" Judging by the quiet laugh as his answer, he figured it was Trowa in the room. "It's not funny! I don't think there's a single part of me that doesn't hurt."  
  
"You'll feel better once you get some food into your system. Can you sit up?" Duo closed his eyes, sighed, then smiled. He was too comfortable to move now. "Duo? Duo!" Duo's eyes shot open as pain lanced through him. Trowa had put his hand on the side of the bed so he could lean over Duo. That slight movement had been enough to set off his nerves.  
  
"Ah-h!" Trowa's eyes softened, and he carefully removed his hand from the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Duo tried to turn his head to the side, but found that he didn't have the energy. "Would you like me to help you sit up?"  
  
"Not really. If I have a choice, I think I'll just lay here for a while." Trowa nodded slightly, then left the room. Duo closed his eyes again, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Ah!" Once again, Duo's body was overtaken by pain. His eyes shot open and were greeted by the harsh white light filling the room. He was now lying on a hard surface, certainly not where he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! He's awake!" Wufei leaned over Duo, blocking the light from his eyes. "How do you feel?" After a few seconds of sorting through his muddled thoughts, he managed to come up with a reply.  
  
"Drugged. I can't keep my thoughts straight enough to give you a better answer." Duo gently pushed the heavily starched sheep off of himself, and tried to sit up. Wufei pressed a cold hand against Duo's bare chest, and used the other to grab the stiff cloth before it could pass Duo's waist. Duo blinked again, then tried to piece together what was going on. "Wh-why."  
  
"You don't have anything on under there, and you aren't well enough to do much of anything at the moment." Duo closed his eyes, willing his mind to process the information he had just been given. He shuddered as a small set of cold hands pressed against his head.  
  
"You can sleep just as soon as you eat something." Duo opened his eyes again, and attempted to mimic the Yuy deathglare at his blond friend. "Don't give me that look. I refuse to have you pass out again from lack of blood sugar." Quatre carefully slid an arm behind Duo's back, and lifted him up.  
  
"Damn it," Duo hissed as white hot pain flooded his body. He held his breath to stifle the scream forming in his throat.  
  
"Duo?" Duo looked around the room, finally realizing that he was in a hospital room. "Wufei, he's not breathing." Quatre put his face inches from Duo's and looked him in the eyes. Duo furrowed his eyebrows, and thought about what had just been said. Then he realized that he was still holding his breath. Duo exhaled, then took in a large gulp of air, his head spinning from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Quatre, just let the boy rest," Trowa said, putting his hand on the young Arab's shoulder, urging him to calm down. "If you try to make him eat in this state, he'll choke." Duo glared at Trowa, then forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He may have been in bad shape, but he wasn't helpless.  
  
"Duo, lie down." Wufei glared at Duo, waiting for him to comply. He didn't.  
  
"I'm f-fine.."  
  
"That's good to hear, but why don't you just stay there for a while. I'll go get something for you to eat." Quatre put his hand on Duo's uninjured shoulder, then left the room. Duo decided that it would probably be a good idea if he didn't agitate the injury, so he slid back under the covers of the bed.  
  
"H-how's Heero?" Trowa looked over at Wufei, then back at Duo.  
  
"He's in the room next door." Before Duo had a chance to think about what Trowa had said, Quatre walked into the room carrying a small bowl.  
  
"I brought some soup. It's nice and warm, eat up!" Duo grinned, and reached out to grab the bowl from Quatre. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and let his arm drop.  
  
"Baka. Use your other arm." Wufei shoved a spoon into Duo's left hand, and held the bowl for him.  
  
As the warm liquid ran down his throat, Duo could feel his mind kick up a notch, helping him think a little more clearly.  
  
"It feels like this is the first thing I've eaten in days!" Quatre only frowned at Duo's attempt at lightening the mood.  
  
"It is. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for two days. Most of the time, it wasn't long enough for us to talk with you." Duo put his spoon down and took the bowl away from Wufei, pouring its contents down his dry throat.  
  
"No wonder I'm hungry... Hey Trowa? You never answered my question. Is Heero alright?" His reply was silence, so Duo guessed that the answer was 'no'.  
  
"He's in a comma. No one has any idea when or if he'll wake up." When Duo laughed at the news, Trowa's mouth dropped. "What's so funny?  
  
"You guys are actually worried about him? I can't believe it! Listen, you're talking about the guy who survived self detonating his gundam while he was inside of it. He'll wake up, and it won't be long either." Duo smiled at his friends, then closed his eyes. "There's nothing to be worried about.." And with that, he fell asleep.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The next time Duo woke up, he felt much better. His mind was clear, and he didn't feel weak. The only thing wrong was the dull throbbing in his swollen shoulder. He sat up in bed, and looked around the room. No one else was there. Duo spied a pair of jeans, and a black muscle shirt slung over the chair next to the bed. He slid on the clothes, then unbraided his horribly messed up hair.  
  
"Yuck. I can't wait till I can take a shower." After running his fingers through his tangled locks a few times, Duo gave up and began to re- coil the greasy strands into a tight braid. Slipping the hair tie back onto the end, Duo slipped into the hall. "Let's see. Trowa said Heero was in the room next to mine.." Duo peered into the room to the right of his, and saw an old man hooked up to a respirator. "Nope, not in there.." Spinning on his heal, he took the few steps to the other room, and opened the door. He ran into a very frustrated looking doctor.  
  
"Ahh. I see you're awake as well Mr. Maxwell." Duo stuck his head around the doctor, trying to get a peek of his friend. "Mr. Yuy isn't quite himself. I'm going to go fetch the rest of your friends and tell them that he's awake." Duo strained to see past the doctor, but he was shoed out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Wait!"  
  
"I think it would benefit the two of you if you waited for Mr. Yuy to calm down a bit." Duo looked in through the window, and saw Heero giving the nurse his patented deathglare. The nurse was trying to give Heero an injection of some sort, but Heero would have none of it. Duo strained to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Ore wa doko ni imasu ka?" Duo blinked twice. Maybe he just hadn't heard right.  
  
"Please Mr. Yuy, calm down." Heero jerked his arm away from the nurse, and looked around.  
  
"Omae wa suru ka? Omae wa dare?" Duo frowned. He knew Heero was speaking Japanese. He recognized the first word from Heero's favorite phrase. He knew it meant 'you'. but he had no idea what he had said. Apparently, neither did the nurse.  
  
"Sir, if you don't calm down, I won't be able to give you your medicine." Duo jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Trowa was standing behind him, followed by Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"How's he doing?" Duo laughed at Trowa's question, and turned back to watch.  
  
"Well, he's certainly been giving the nurse a hard time. He's even using Japanese on her. Though it's fun to watch, I think she's had enough." Heero grabbed the syringe from the nurse, and pushed her away. The poor woman rushed out of the room, completely confused. The four pilots filed into the room after she had left, and Duo plastered a large grin on his face.  
  
"Man Heero, you really did a number on that nurse. You didn't have to be so harsh, she was a cute one.." Heero returned this comment with a puzzled stare.  
  
"Kimi o shitteiru ka?" Heero slid off of the bed, and walked up to Duo, looking into his eyes.  
  
"H-Heero?" Heero nodded, as if confirming something.  
  
"Kimi o shiteiru." Duo felt rather uncomfortable with Heero so close to him.  
  
"Hiro!" Heero turned around to face Quatre, who had called his name. Heero's face showed that he was seriously displeased about something.  
  
"Kisama mo shiteru." Quatre glared at Heero.  
  
"Omae wa eigo o rikai suru ka?" Heero shook his head.  
  
"Iie. Karera wa nihongo rikai suru ka?" Heero pointed at Duo, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"Iie." Heero growled, and turned his back to Quatre. Duo tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"What just happened here?" Quatre shook his head and looked at Duo.  
  
"He doesn't understand a word of English. I think he's lost his memory.."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"He seems to recognize us.. Favorable to you, but he doesn't like me. He's upset because none of you speak Japanese, so he has to talk to me." Heero sat down on the bed again, with a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I think the best course of action would be to take him back to your mansion. With a familiar setting, we might be able to revive his memory." Trowa looked over at Heero and sighed. "I feel sorry for him. At least when I lost my memory, I could still communicate with the people around me." Wufei stood up to leave the room.  
  
"I'm going to ask if we can take him back with us. Heero seems to be fine physically, so we aren't doing him any good by leaving him here." Duo sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Heero.  
  
"So, you can't understand a word we say, huh?" Heero's eyes traveled from the tip of Duo's braid, up to his face.  
  
"Namae desu ka?" Duo stared at Heero, trying to figure out what he had just said.  
  
"Huh?" Heero sighed, and rephrased his question.  
  
"Kimi wa dare?" At the first word, Heero pointed at Duo. Duo thought for a moment, then turned to Quatre.  
  
"Is he asking who I am?" Quatre nodded.  
  
"He wants to know your name." Duo smiled, proud that he had figured it out. He then turned around to answer Heero's question.  
  
"Duo." Heero nodded absently, as if he were lost in thought.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"The doctor says he can leave, but that he may have a little trouble walking. The muscles in his right leg were strained in that last battle." Quatre nodded to acknowledge Wufei, then turned to Heero.  
  
"Hiro, Ore wa watashitachi to issho ni kaeru." Heero scowled, then looked back at Duo.  
  
"Duo mo kaeru ka?" Quatre nodded.  
  
"Duo, he said he'd come with us if you were coming." Duo laughed to himself. Heero had never trusted him like this before. He sprang up off of the bed and held out his hand to Heero.  
  
"Well then, let's get going! Come on Heero!" Heero stared at Duo's hand for a moment, then grabbed on to it. Duo helped him to his feet, then bounced down to the exit. Heero smiled slightly, and followed.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Mel: Well, how was that? I certainly had a little bit of fun with that one, don't you think?  
  
Tsuru: Are you going to translate?  
  
Mel: Why bother? If Duo can't understand, why should the reader?  
  
Tsuru: *shakes head*  
  
Mel: So, what do you think? Was that an original idea? I've certainly never seen it done before..  
  
Tsuru: That's because you're crazy. You've never even taken a class in the language, and you're using it to write your story.  
  
Mel: I see nothing wrong with that. I think this is a great way to teach myself!  
  
Tsuru: *shakes head*  
  
Mel: Ooh! And if any of you out there speak Japanese better than I do, I'd love for someone to check my translations. If I'm doing something wrong, I'd like to know!  
  
Tsuru: *sighs* I give up on her..  
  
Mel: ^_^ Ja ne! 


	2. Apples

Mel: *holds up sign* :::sign::: Muse wanted.

Tsuru: ?.?

Mel: *hangs sign around Tsuru's neck* :::sign::: Muse for sale

Tsuru: Mel?

Mel: Hush! You are now an ex-muse. I'm looking for a replacement.

Tsuru: You'll never get one.

Mel: *glares at Tsuru*

Disclaimer: I still own nothing anime related. What a surprise….

Warnings: There is going to be un-translated Japanese in this, but that's alright because you won't need to know what it means in order to understand the story.

Mel: Other notes: Any conversation that happens between Quatre and Heero when no one else is in the room will be typed in English, but is supposed to be in Japanese. Is that too confusing for you?

Tsuru: Your readers are idiots….

Mel: *ignores her ex-muse* And anything that has Heero's thoughts, it's safe to assume he's thinking in Japanese, seeing as he doesn't know a word of English…

Tsuru: *sighs*

Mel: And now… TO WORK!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!!!

Kioku Soshitsu

Chapter 2

"Chotto hanashi ga aru." Not long after entering the house, Heero turned to Quatre, his tone demanding, as if he were talking to an inferior.

"Hai." Quatre turned to Duo, who looked completely confused. "I'm going to take Heero to his room. He wants to speak with me." Duo shook his head and looked at Heero.

"Man, this is a mess isn't it? How long 'till he gets his memory back?" Quatre sighed, and began to walk up the stairs.

"I don't know, Duo. I don't know…"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"You wanted to say something to me?" Quatre sat down in a chair next to Heero's bed, and watched as he scanned the room.

"Yes. I want you to explain to me how I know you and each of your friends, and why I'm here instead of with Dr. J." Quatre stared at Heero for a moment, trying to figure out how to talk to him.

"You've been working with us for a little over a year now… we've been fighting together for peace…"

"I've finished my training?" Heero's voice had a hint of happiness in it, which was quickly squashed down when the boy noticed it.

"Y-yes…. For quite some time now…." Heero began to walk around the room, looking into drawers to search their contents. He froze as he passed the mirror, and reached a hand up to touch his face. "Heero?" The boy turned to face Quatre, letting his eyes stay on the image in the mirror a little longer.

"How old am I?"

"How old are you?" Quatre had to focus to keep his voice from trembling. He hated the terrible feeling of not knowing… something Heero was being forced to endure. "How old do you think you are?"

"Answer my question," Heero snapped.

"Sixteen and a half…" As the boy turned to face the mirror again, Quatre felt guilt consume him. The lost look in Heero's eyes, the mass confusion that engulfed him… it was all Quatre's fault. If he hadn't been in the way, none of this would have happened. "Heero?"

"Leave." Quatre sighed, knowing he was defeated, and left the room. Once the blond nuisance was gone, Heero sat down in front of the mirror, crossing his legs on the floor.

"Five years…. I'm missing five years of my life…. What happened to me?" Heero ran his hand along the side of his face, marveling at how much older he looked.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Duo watched curiously as Quatre sat down at the table, and buried his hands in his hair.

"Hey, Quat. What's wrong?" The boy looked up and smiled slightly at his friend.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"'Bout what?" Duo said as he pulled a chair up next to the blond.

"Heero."

"Ah." Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder as he sat down, then picked up a bright red apple from the basket in the middle of the table. "What ever it is, it can't be that bad. I mean, we're talking about Heero." He took a large bite out of the apple, then used his hand to wipe the juice away that had trickled down his lip.

"He asked me how old he was." Duo froze with his tongue halfway out of his mouth, prepared to lick the juice off of his hand. "Duo?"

"You mean, he didn't just forget about us?"

"No… he can't remember anything about at least the last two years. He didn't know he had finished training with Dr. J either…" Duo placed his apple down on the table, and bent over. His shoulders shook slightly with each breath he took. "Duo? Are you alright?"

"Fine." When Duo lifted his head, he had a large grin on his face. "If he doesn't remember anything, we'll just have to jog his memory, now won't we?" Before Quatre could reply, Duo had grabbed another apple along with his own, and was heading up the stairs to Heero's bedroom.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Heero hummed lightly to himself, trying to put music to the words in his notebook. He thought he would be able to get away with it today without punishment, mostly because Dr. J wasn't here. None the less, he jumped in surprise when he heard the door open, and scrambled to cover up his work.

Duo stood smiling in his doorway, tossing an apple up and down casually. "Hiya Heero! I brought you an apple. Do you want it?" At this, he produced another deep red fruit, and held it out to Heero.

"Appuru?" Heero tilted his head slightly, trying unsuccessfully to mimic the sounds.

"Apple," Duo said, as he sat down on the bed next to his friend. "Do you want it?" To emphasize his meaning, Duo placed the apple into Heero's hands, and gave him a questioning look, before taking it away slightly. Heero's eyes lit up with understanding and he took the fruit from Duo.

"Arigato." Now it was Duo's turn to fall upon a revelation. He knew that word. Heero had actually thanked him!

"Enjoy it, buddy." Duo took a bite out of his own apple, brimming with pride. After a year's worth of work, Duo was finally under the perfect soldiers skin. Then again, maybe this wasn't the perfect soldier…

"Aperu… Aperu… ru…ru… Duo?" Duo laughed as Heero tried to say the word.

"I guess there's no L in the Japanese language." Heero stared at Duo for a moment before pointing at his apple.

"Doyatte sore o iu ka?"

"Apple?"

"Aperu… ru…" Heero frowned and looked up at Duo. "Doyatte ka?"

"Hmm…." Duo thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to teach Heero how to make an 'l' sound. "Do what I do." And he stuck his tongue out. Heero looked at him oddly. "Like this." Duo put his hand on Heero's chin and pulled down, opening his mouth, then he opened his own mouth, hoping Heero would get the idea instead of shooting him.

"N-nani suru ka?"

"Ah" Duo said, imitating Heero's 'a' sound. The brown haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, and stared at Duo. "Ah" he repeated, waiting for Heero to catch on.

"Ah" Heero mimicked. Duo smiled before continuing.

"Aaaaa" Duo very visibly widened his mouth, changing the sound of his 'a'.

"Ah…. Aah… Aaaa." Heero repeated the sound until he could copy Duo perfectly.

"Apple."

"Appe… Apperu…" Duo smiled. The first half of the word was perfect. He just had to figure out how to do the 'l'. He decided to try the tongue trick again.

"Nani?" Duo pointed to his tongue, then at Heero's mouth, and then he understood. The boy stuck his tongue out and waited for further instructions. Duo opened his mouth so Heero could see inside, then slid his tongue back just behind his teeth.

"Llllll"

"Lllll…. Aaaplllllllle… Apple." Duo smiled widely, and put an arm around Heero's shoulder.

"You did it!" Although Heero didn't understand Duo's words, he could tell he was being praised. Duo, sensing his job was done for the moment, decided to go try to repair Deathscythe. It would probably be best to let Heero have some time to himself anyway. "Bye buddy. I'll talk to you later." He waved his hand as he left the room so Heero would understand.

"Sayonara." Duo smiled as Heero uttered another Japanese word that he understood. It was starting to bug him how Heero was so open. Well, at least for Heero…

To be continued…

Mel: *grins* and I'm not even supposed to be writing fanfictions! I've been grounded for the past month… ^_^ I'm glad I did this…. The lack of Kat was really starting to get to me. I feel a little better now.

Tsuru: *laughs* It took you long enough… I thought you'd never work on this one….

Mel: *glares at Tsuru* You, my dear, are an ex-muse. You are in no position to say that.


End file.
